


Flowers: Free for All

by MissSalad



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Texts from the BSAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSalad/pseuds/MissSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found Deborah. Alive. And Helena needs to get flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers: Free for All

**Author's Note:**

> http://textsfromthebsaa.tumblr.com/
> 
> A small continuation of a text set (pt 1 + pt 2).

Helena left the hospital once. And it was to find flowers.

Not that a clinic-style laboratory hidden within the depths of a government building could truly be called a hospital, but thinking of Deborah being locked up in a lab sent her back to tears, and she was done with tears for today.

She told Leon she was going to get flowers. Or, she thought she had told him. She hadn't slept in the 32 hours since she had gotten the first text from Ingrid. Things were going fuzzy. Maybe she hadn't told him after all, knowing he would scold her.  _No, you can't drive right now. You're in no state to drive. Let me get you a cab. Go get some sleep._  But she had to get flowers. So she drove.

Pale yellow blooms, twisted thorns shielding blood red petals, frames of wide emerald leaves.

She drove.

Sweet perfumes of lavender, sweet pea, wisteria.

She drove.

She drove, and drove, and drove. How far or how long, she didn't know. She stopped when a small, plain, wooden sign caught her eye.

"Flowers: Free for All"

A small ranch house stood before her, surrounded by bushes upon bushes of every color imaginable, all lovingly tended. Helena knocked softly on the door. An old, wrinkled couple lived there. They led her through their garden, so happy to have someone interested in their hard work.  _"What are you looking_   _for_ _?"_  They asked. She shrugged. What was she looking for? Flowers, she knew that. They handed her a pair of shears and told her to take as much as she pleased. And if she wanted, they had some old spools of ribbon she could use for decoration. Then the couple went back inside.

What was she doing? Getting flowers of all the ridiculous things. Deborah wasn't awake to see them. She wouldn't be awake to see them. This was useless and futile and none of it would bring her sister back. Her face grew hot with shame and grief. As her vision swam, she spotted the small, ivy like mass of buds and greenery, just barely clinging to the fence. Wiping her face, Helena approached it. Pale pink and tiny, the bushel of blossoms smiled up at her. Familiar and kind. A name floated to the surface of her memory. Sweethearts. Walks through gardens and flowers shops. Teasing and giggles. _What will yours look like when you go down the aisle?_ Deborah's voice so close, like she was there surveying them too. Helena snipped free nearly an armful, only barely registering the thorns. She moved towards the house, ready to take the old couple up on their offer of ribbon, when another color caught her eye, a bold blue amongst the warm shades of roses.

_"It means 'coldhearted' in flower language, you know."_

_"Why would I know that?"_

Deborah would shrug, and then giggle.

Helena gathered the hydrangeas as well.

In total she had 5 bouquets carefully resting in the back seat of her car. She presented 3 of them to the old couple, as a thanks, along with whatever cash she had scrounged together tucked within the bows of the ribbons.

A panic-stricken Leon met her in the lobby of the farce hospital. She had forgotten her phone. She handed him a bundle of flowers, and together they carried them to her sister.

_She will wake up._ _She has to see these. She **will**  wake up._


End file.
